What Is It Like To Be New In Balamb?
by AnimaeAriesGirl
Summary: Ever wonder how it would be like to warp into Balamb Garden? Well the new girl is totally lost. Squall is given a new mission. Another sorceress is running around. What's going on?
1. Hey, I'm Just a Kid

"**What It's Like to Be New to Balamb?"**

By: AnimaeAriesGirl

Notes: Hiya guyz, AnimaeAriesGirl here once more! After neglecting my Account, I have decided to write my second fanfic and very first FFVIII one! This is being written in my Freshman year of HS so you can see where my inspiration is from. Ya see, I used to go to a tiny private school for elementary, then I actually was smart enough to move to the one of the biggest private high schools (GO PREP! Oh and I can relate to you Selphie-chan!). So yea, I used to walk around in a square to get to class, now I have to run around some giant thing that has two wings and a couple of floors, and if I am late, detention for me... Anywayz, that is another story! Hmmm I wonder the dangers of writing yourself into a fic, but in third person point of view of course...

Oh yea, just wanna say that all characters (besides me silly!) in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of Squaresoft or Square Enix, whatever makes you happy

Enjoy minna-san!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hey, I'm Just a Kid**

"Alright I can do this!" the small girl said trying to be confident. She looked to the sky with a fist in the air, all triumphant and hopeful. She emerged from her dorm.

She looked at her schedule, tightly clasped in her hands, to see her very first class. Earth Science... Oh joy a subject I hate with a passion... I wonder if—"

The bell rings and people come out of nowhere, the poor girl is interrupted.

"What the —" before she could even finished her sentence, students were rushing about. Chit-chat was in the hall and she couldn't see a thing.

Eventually she was run over and knocked down by a six-foot guy with blonde hair and a giant gray coat. He just gave her a snotty look and said something along the lines of "Damn newbie" under his breathe.

"Ochie..." she yelped. Wow it really sucks to be short, doesn't it?

It seems like two seconds later and the bell rings. The students disappear.

"What the hell! Crap... First day at Balamb and look at my luck. I mean—"

_Will Squall Leonhart please report to Headmaster Cid's office_

"CAN I EVER FINISH A SENTENCE IN THIS GODFORSAKEN SCHOOL!" she yelled angrily. A small boy next to her stared with big eyes. I suppose he never saw a girl turn suddenly 80 feet tall with smoke coming out of her ears and demonic gazes that would petrify the the Great Sorceress herself.

She suddenly turned calm and composed herself, watching the little one run with fright into a wall as she innocently thought, "Hmm? Who's Squall? I wonder where the Headmaster's office is? I hope this Garden has a big Anime Club unlike my old school..."

A man (or thing) in white and red robes glared at her, seeing she was not going remotely near a class room.

"Huh? Is that a special effect or what?" the confused girl tilted her head to one side after turning around to what she thought was a statue of a monster.

"Student 081270? Christal Animae, get to class immediately!" the Garden Staff Faculty Member commanded.

"Ahhh!" the girl ran into the nearest hallway, flailing her arms about, away from the glaring giant, mushroom hat wearing thing. Of course she didn't realize he was actually one of the teachers running the Garden, not something that popped out of the Training Center by accident.

"Damn," the Garden Staff Member grumbled, "she's been here barely an hour and I can already sense the trouble she will brew..." He slowly walked around to the Library to see if "PuPu Come Home!" was finally in.

Speaking of the Training Center...

**Squall's Point of View**

_Will Squall Leonhart please report to Headmaster Cid's office_

"Great, what does he want from me now?" Squall grumbled to himself. He finished off a random monster from behind him in the Training Room, without looking back.

The young man wiped the perspiration from his forehead that had formed from his vigorous training. He picked up his bloody Gunblade and put it away. Where, well I have no clue! It just disappears in the game, I swear!

He walked through the metal doors. He stopped and saw a little boy pass by clumsily, dizzy-looking with a giant red mark on his head.

"_Must have run into a wall. Stupid kid..."_ Squall thought, continuing through the circular corridor, to the elevator. Up the elevator he goes and...

"Hi Squall, just sit there, the Headmaster will see you in just a bit." Xu said, calm and pleasant as usual.

"_I wonder what's going on," _Squall thought in his head. "_Oh Dear Hyne it better not be another 'Squall please review my Triple Triad card collection with me' moment or I swear I will shove this Gunblade—"_

"Squall, Cid will see you now," Xu called, interrupting the disgruntled gunbladist's thoughts.

Cid Kramer sat at his desk, shifting through piles of papers. He looked up, and smiled, happy to see his favorite SeeD in front of him.

"Squall, how good it is to see see you! All is well I hope! We must talk of serious matters..." Cid said as serious as a Robin Williams look-alike could get.

"_Oh no... please Hyne no... not the Yu-Gi-Oh Cards... or worst... Pokemon...!" _Squall thought, his eyes tense and wide open, the possible horrors that Japan had manufactured into cards just to torture him.

Cid took out a file and started, "I have a mission for you..."

**Back to the Short One...**

"Room W017, Room W017... C'mon Christal YOU CAN DO THIS!" She looked to the sky with a fist in the air, again the gesture symbolizing triumphant and hopeful. She wandered around a bit, trying to forget the scary Mushroom Man, and finally ran into a sign... literally. A giant sign that said "Let the Lost Be Found" in Latin was above the directory of the whole school was before her.

"Wow this is AWESOME! We never had this back home..." she fiddled with the buttons, forgetting the giant lump that formed on her head for running into the giant metal object in the first place.

"Hey look there's a pointer thing like in Final Fantasy (one of her all time favorite game series, truly it was)!" She pointed the white finger symbol to the Headmaster's office "Hmmm so this is where the Cafeteria is I was SO starving this morning and then—" She was so excited, she accidentally the X button not realizing that yes, even here, a Play Station controller is a Play Station controller and X still executes a command :-D So poof went Christal and can you guess where to?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note: I dunno just a random thought of a fanfic. I was reading a couple of FFVIII fanfics and found a lot that I liked a lot. Also, don't worry guyz, I didn't get pushed around my first day in HS, but I do remember a lot of hustle and bustle that I amazingly got used to right away and adapted. Some of the info, however, was true, like my student ID (somewhat) and the room number for my Earth Science class (which I do hate with a passion!)! I dunno should I continue? **Please Read and Review.** Thanks so much, take care all and ja ne

Christal aka AnimaeAriesGirl


	2. Great, I'm Babysitting

"**What It's Like to Be New to Balamb?"**

By: AnimaeAriesGirl

Notes: Hiya guyz! Well considering you are reading this, you've decided to continue with my fanfic, thank ya! Alright, so we left of with little Miss Christal Animae (yea that would be me) poofing to an unknown place because of the PS controller she was poking at in the Balamb directory. Also, Squall is going to be given an interesting mission. Let's see!

Just a reminder: all characters (besides me silly!) in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of Squaresoft or Square Enix, whatever makes you happy

Enjoy minna-san!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Great, I'm Babysitting...**

"Please tell me this is some type of inhumane joke or something." Squall pleaded with his superior.

_Will Miss Christal Animae please report to Headmaster Cid's office_

"Why no, not at all! This mission must be taken very seriously, my boy." Cid said, wagging a finger at the brunette (wait, can the word 'brunette' be used to describe a guy? Oh well...) as if a small child.

Cid sighed and walked to the other side of the room.

"We will give you EVERYTHING you need, more gil, accesses to virtually anything, you name it. This is a very special case we are talking—"

"Right baby-sitting a clueless kid, who already freaked out a Garden Faculty Staff Member, traumatized another clueless kid, and gotten herself lost all in probably her first hour here. Yes, wait a dangerous feat this will be..." Squall sarcastically stated as he rolled his eyes.

"That's not very nice!" a little girl, oh about 4'9", exclaimed as she literally fell outta the sky of the office from a freaky, smiling cloud.

Squall looked at the dark-haired chibi. "Oh yea, now I _know_ this is a joke..."

The little girl sat on the floor looking up at Squall with teary eyes, starting a sniffling cry.

"The hell you want?" Squall asked harshly, glaring at her.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, meteors, dragons, fire and yes, even an Ultima spell slipped out, and fell from the sky of the office, landing on poor Squally-kun. Amazingly he survived and awoke in the Infirmary. There they were introduced.

"Squall Leonhart this is your new apprentice, Christal Animae. I wish you both good luck," Cid said as he walked out of the nursing center into the hallway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note: Okie so no one really reviewed for the first chappie (except for one kind, kind soul who will be rewarded...erm...somehow...), but I decided to continue! Yea this chapter was kinda dry and extremely short, but I wanted to get a update up for y'all. Sorry, sorry. Anywayz, **Please Read and Review.** Thanks so much, take care all and ja ne

Christal aka AnimaeAriesGirl


End file.
